


Happy Ending

by elysiandreams



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV Third Person, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiandreams/pseuds/elysiandreams
Summary: Instead of going to Suho, she chose SeojunWhat if episode 15&&16 were different?
Relationships: Seojun Han/Jugyeong Lim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sobbed so much. We deserved another ending so here I am, making it myself.

"Give me three dates before you give me your answer" Seojun looked into Jugyeongs eyes, nervous that she would just reject him and leave to Suho. She looked down. That's right, of course, she still had feelings for Suho. "Sure, let's do that" Jugyeong smiled at him, making him flustered. He covered his mouth with his hand, making sure he wasn't dreaming. She laughed at him."We're going out on three dates, not like friends, but as a man and woman" Seojun repeated himself, making sure she agreed to that. She nodded and smiled at him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

After eating, they went home. Seojun started planning the three dates already, excited and nervous, He grabbed the paper he wrote earlier and read it, seeing he forgot to say an important line he wrote to her. He slapped his head and yelled. Gowoon came to the room, concerned. "You scared me! Calm down before I cut your tongue off!" She shut the door, annoyed. Seojun lied on his bed and looked at the ceiling, sighing in relief that she hadn't rejected him.

After taking a shower, she changed her clothes to her pajamas and lied on the bed. As soon as she did,, she heard her phone buzz. Picking up the phone, she saw a text message from Seojun.

"Tomorrow, at 6pm at xxxxx ice ring. First date <3"

She smiled into the screen of her phone and replied "Okay! See you there!". Putting her phone down, she patted her chest, trying to calm it down. She was really nervous. She had never felt this way before. Wrapping herself around her bed sheets, she slowly fell asleep.

"About damn time you started dating him!" Sooah said as she helped Jugyeong pick her outfit. "Ah, stop it, you're flustering me" Jugyeong hit her arm playfully, nervous about what to wear for her first date. "He was so damn obvious how were you so blind" Sooah shook her head, handing her the outfit. And so she got ready and went to her date. 

"How do I look?" Seojun looked at Chorong. He gave Seojun thumbs up. Seojun suddenly started jumping around like a little kid "I'm so nervous I'm going to cry". Chorong laughed at him and pushed him, signaling him to leave as the time for the date was already near.

6:00 PM. Jugyeong walked there, seeing Seojun who looked stunning. He turned around, looking at her, shocked as she was looking so beautiful. "You're here" He smiled, and she nodded. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and went to the ice rink.

Jugyeong was struggling to ice skate, and then you had Seojun, who was practically owning the whole ice rink. She smiled at the sigh of him having fun. "Come on, I'll help you" He skated to her, stopping right before her. Making her heart beat fast. He grabbed her hands, helping her skate. "Let's race up to there" Seojun pointed at a side of the rink and then continued. "The winner get's to have a wish to be granted". Jugyeong smiled, getting competitive. 

"3"

"2"

"1"

They started skating, soon Jugyeong fell on the ground. Seojun went to her picking her up and checking her hand. "Oh no, are you okay? Come on, let's get it treated". He grabbed her hand, helping her out of the rink. She smiled, thankful. It wasn't that big of a wound, yet he cared so much, he treated her hand so carefully. After the ice rink, they went to eat a bit and then headed out. "I'll walk you home. As a man" He smiled, walking by her side. They talked about different things till they arrived at the Prince Manga Cafe. Jugyeong stopped to wave him goodbye but stopped as he looked at her, saying "I'll use my wish now". He grabbed her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, with the other hand around her head, hugging her. Jugyeong was caught off-guard, but she enjoyed it. 

She was hesitant at first, but then hugged him back lightly. Seojun's mind was on fire. Was her hugging back meaning that there was something going on between him? That he had a chance. Suddenly, the door opened, and to a shock, Suho walked out of that door, immediately seeing them together. Reality struck Seojun harder than anything. He was sure that she would choose him. He hugged her tighter thinking this was probably going to be his last hug. "Lim Jugyeong" Suho's voice struck Jugyeong, making her stop hugging him. 

She ran off, without saying bye to Seojun. 'That's it for me' Seojun thought as he looked at Suho run after her.

\--

  
As she looked at her phone, she realized she hadn't said bye to Seojun, that probably confused him. She grabbed the phone and texted him.

"Can I choose the second date?" 

In a matter of seconds he replied.

"Yes!"

She smiled and texted him.

"Let's go watch a movie!"

Again, Seojun replied right away. "When?"

She jumped on her bed, smiling at her phone and replied "Tomorrow, I want to see you again".

On the other hand, Seojun was screaming "DOES THIS MEAN SHE LIKES ME!?" He threw air punches. Running in his room Gowoon yelled "LIM JUGYEONG LIKES YOU?" He gave her the 'I think' look. Gowoon screamed, and jumped on his bed hugging him, Seojun screaming back.

Not long after the other day came, so did their date. She wore a beautiful outfit and her makeup was special too. She had come to the conclusion that they wouldn't need another date. They would have more dates than just one. She decided to accept him because she had become aware of her feelings.

After getting ready, she walked to the cinema. She had arrived 15 minutes earlier because she went out earlier, worried she would be late. A guy approached her, asking her "Hello, you are really pretty, could I get your number?". Jugyeong kindly rejected him, but he wouldn't go away. It made her uncomfortable. "Go away. She's with me" Seojun said pushing him away from her as he grabbed her hand. "Sorry I made you wait" Seojun mumbled, but loud enough for her to hear. She looked at their hands as he hadn't let go of it. Seojun noticed it and let go right away, thinking that she was uncomfortable. "It's okay" she said softly, holding his hand again. Seojun smiled as his ears turned slightly red. They bought the tickets and food and went to the movie theater hall.

They were watching a scary movie, Jugyeong wasn't scared at all and was enjoying it, while Seojun would jump from here to then, which would cause Jugyeong to laugh. After the movie ended, they decided to walk around a park that was near. As they walked around. they talked about their thoughts on the movie they watched. After a bit, there was an awkward silence.

"Seojun" Jugyeong stopped. Seojun turned around and smiled at her in reply. She walked closer to him and held his hands. "I've had a lot of fun on these two dates. I forgot how much I cherished our friendship and how well and protected you make me feel. You were and are always there for me at my best and at my worse" she smiled and looked up at him. Seojun looked at heri with pain in his eyes. "But you still like Suho right? No matter what I do. your heart will never change, right?" He shattered as he said those words he never wanted to come out of his mouth. A tear rolled down his cheek. He was hurt

\-------

"Jugyeong, hear me out, please" Suho said, following her. She stopped. She wanted to forget. Those memories, those feelings, they didn't hurt anymore. She was ready to move on from her first love. She wanted to move on. She realized that the person beside her all the time, in her best and worse, the one who comforted her when Suho left her even though he liked her was in fact, Seojun. She was mad at herself for being so dumb and not realizing that the right had been in front of her this time. So, she wanted to go on those three dates with him to sort her feelings out. Seojun made her happy, she was happy, she made him happy too.

"Suho" she clenched her fingers on her bag. "I don't like you anymore. We broke up two years ago. I have moved on, so please stop asking for us to come back together. It won't change anything between us, it's only making me uncomfortable. So please, stop" she left Suho speechless. But he understood her, leaving her without a word. She calmed down and entered her house. Walking straight to her room, she took a box from her room and opened it, seeing all things related to Suho she had that she had saved during these past years. She walked outside, throwing them into a recycling bin. 

\--------

She was shocked. Placing both of her hands on his cheeks, she cupped them, wiping his warm tear with her thumb as she shook her head "No Seojun. What I mean is, I don't want our third date to be our last. I want us to have many more dates. Seojun, I accept your feelings. I like you— " before she could finish her word, he kissed her. Something he had waited to do for so long. She blushed, kissing him back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them.

Finally, a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> oh how this calmed me down >3


End file.
